


In Which Cas Reflects on his Life

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats





	In Which Cas Reflects on his Life

Most times, nowadays, when Castiel comes home late from work, he’ll wearily walk from his car to the front door and walk into the semi-darkness that is his-and Dean’s- house. The porch lights, and a few table lights inside will be the only ones on.

Castiel will most likely hear the dull noise that indicates that the television is on, which will draw Castiel towards the living room after he hangs up his coat and deposits his shoes by the door. In the living room Dean will be laying on the couch, ankles crossed and their child laying asleep on his chest. Castiel usually takes a moment to stand in the archway and watch as the lights of the TV flick across Dean’s face. Madelyn-their child. His and Deans, Deans and his. Four months later and it’s still strange to Castiel that he has a child- will squirm slightly in her sleep, her little hands clenching and unclenching around Deans shirt, her brows furrowing together as if she’s about to cry, before she lets out a little sigh and continues sleeping. Dean might tense a little, as if in anticipation of the little girl waking up but ultimately relaxes again and continues unconsciously rubbing little circles on her back. 

Usually Dean will look up from the television and catch Castiel’s eyes and give a small smile, before looking down his chest at his little girl and run a hand over her head, she’ll shift under his touch but most likely won’t wake up. Castiel will return the smile before turning around and heading upstairs to change out of his work clothes.   
When he was a teenager, he never realized that his life would be like this. He never even thought about it as a possible future for himself. But now that he has it-the domesticity, the loving partner, the child, the family in general-he wouldn’t have it any other way. Castiel smiles at this thought, and after seeing little scenes like the ones that play out in the living room Castiel feels almost overwhelmed by the love and admiration that he has for his small family. He can never seem to properly express how much he loves Dean and their child, but Dean seems to understand when Castiel tries to explain, and he’s certain his daughter will too once she’s old enough. 

It’s still an odd thought, to him, that he has this life. Every once in a while it will come crashing down onto him that he has a family now. A real life-complete-with-a-child-family. He now has something that he didn’t have growing up, but Castiel doesn’t like thinking about the past, he likes thinking about the present and right now his present is Dean and Madelyn.


End file.
